Fifth wheel hitch assemblies have been adapted to include hitch plates that are pivotable about a central portion thereof to provide various advantages over non-pivoting hitch plates, including allowing the hitch plates to pivot with respect to a vehicle's frame when the vehicle is aligning and attaching with a trailer or allowing the hitch plates to pivot with respect to the vehicle's frame when the vehicle and trailer are attached and traveling over uneven surfaces. Dump trailers require a fifth wheel assembly with a non-pivoting hitch plate to operate the telescoping dump function of such trailers.